


When You Call

by EpicKiya722



Series: Typical Teens of Avatar [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azula and Zuko get along, F/M, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), He's the best boyfriend ever, Katara is also the best, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protectiveness, Sleepovers, Sokka needs a medal, Supportive Gaang, Teen Angst, Texting, The Gaang cares, protective sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Zuko receives a call one day, a call he wished he didn't. It was from him. And that call had changed his mood for the rest of the week. So being the good friends they are, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph and Suki make it their goal to cheer him up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the series' description and notes if you peeps want to go check that out.  
> I'm also thinking about making some modern Avatar character aesthetics and posting them...  
> I have.  
> Now, I tried writing angst for this, so pardon of it's not that good (or not good period). But we all can agree that Ozai was a bad parent. I mean Ursa wasn't that good either, but that partially wasn't her fault. Being married to Ozai could do some things to ya, alright?  
> Anyways, yeah.  
> Also, I wished Azula and Zuko officially mended their relationship. That is one badass sibling duo (along with Sokka and Katara). Like seriously though, why are all the siblings in the Avatarverse badass?  
> Zuko and Azula. Sokka and Katara. Mako and Bolin. The Beifongs. Freaking Desna and Eska (they're creepy and I still love them!). And apparently Iroh II has a sister, but given their family she's probably badass too.  
> Okay, I'm rambling. Let's go.

"Monkey feathers!"

At the shout, they looked over at the boy, finding him face-planting on the ground. Luckily, it was a carpet floor, but there was dust to consider.

"Aang! Get up!", Katara scowled, stopping her writing. She watched as Aang slowly his head up before the rest of him followed. He sighed, a pout on his lips that made him look even younger. He held his phone in his hand, using his other one to pull his hoodie over his head. He stood up and took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. He sighed again.

"Katara, I may be blog-blocked right now. I have no idea what to write.", Aang muttered.

The slightly older teen shot a questioned glance at her boyfriend, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "Aang... sweetie. Calm down."

"Sometimes, I hate office aid. It's so boring and then when we do get something to do it's something like delivering papers or printing."

"Aang, most of the time you're blogging if you don't have homework to do.", Katara reminded, going back to her writing. She had a report to finish.

"I did my homework. But I'm stuck on the blogging."

"Write about how boring having office aid in a library is."

"I take offense to that. I like libraries, thank you very much."

The couple looked up from behind the counter top and caught sight of Sokka walking towards them, Zuko trailing behind him, both carrying folders. The taller settled the said bundle on the counter before taking Zuko's and doing the same. He leaned over it, closer to his sister, poking her nose. "Whatcha doin', Tara?"

The younger sibling huffed. "Trying to finish a report, thank you." She looked over at the folders, frowning. "Do Aang and I have to sort those out?"

"Nah. That's what Zuko and I are here for. Sort these back in the right file cabinets and then we're heading back to the main office. Suki is there printing out some forms for one class."

"Toph is with Uncle in the guidance office.", Zuko added in, already sorting out the folders and putting them in the cabinet drawers. "It's so weird that we all have office aid in the same period."

"Because we're all good students.", Aang smiled. "Oh, yeah. By the way, Iroh wouldn't mind if I stop by the Jasmine Dragon to take pictures, right?"

"No, he wouldn't. You already got the permission so long ago."

"Yeah, yeah. But I like double checking."

Zuko just smiled, going back to sorting out the folders. Sokka went over to do his share while Katara went back to writing and Aang scrolling through his phone for a while before pulling out his journal to get ahead with some notes. Seven minutes of silence, besides the movements of pens and cabinets closing, went by before anyone spoke up. "When's lunch?"

Now done with her report, Katara looked up at her brother to answer. "In a few, Sokka."

"Mom made some of those cookies you all like so much. I brought them today.", Zuko announced, closing the last cabinet. He leaned up and gave Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek. "By the way, she wants you all to come with us to our summer home when school's out."

"That's months from now, Zuko."

"She knows, but she wants to give you time. A lot of time."

"Well, now Ursa made me excited for school to be out. And we're only halfway in November.", Katara pouted. "I'm already waiting for winter to come. I have the cutest sweaters to wear."

"Please don't tell me that day you girls went out it was a supreme shopping spree.", Aang teased.

"Just me, Suki, Yue... and Zuko. We ended up running into Azula and Ty Lee and they hung out with us, too. It was pretty fun."

"Zuko, you went?!", Sokka gasped, mockingly. Although, he was a bit disappointed he didn't attend this shopping spree. Zuko blushed.

"...maybe. We should head back to the office."

* * *

 Sure enough, when lunch came around that's when the light, vibrant tunes of happiness shifted into heavy, dull waves of despair.

The Gaang was seated at their usual round table, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were also sitting with them, over time becoming friends. Well, Ty Lee and Mai were already becoming close friends with the Gaang, Azula soon following after she finally managed to pry from under her father's influence. They knew she truly changed because they could see it in her eyes. Her personality lightened up a bit, but stayed relatively the same.

Such as rolling her eyes seeing her older brother feed his boyfriend one of the cookies Ursa had baked. Although, she kept a small hint of a smile on her lips. Even she could admit that it was cute.

"Sokka, hey, I would like at least one cookie, man.", Toph sassed, reaching out and feeling for the cookies, finding them. "Cookie-hogger."

"Real original, T.", Katara deadpanned mockingly. Hearing the closeness of the older girl's voice, Toph had the chance to hit her arm and did so. She ignored Katara's yelp and munched on her cookie without much of a care.

"So, what's on the agenda for this week?", Mai asked before taking a sip of her water and sketching in the book she brought with her.

"Well, I know I have to study for that Physics test I have coming up. Ugh, I hate Physics.", Suki muttered with a pout, flopping her head down in her crossed arms. Sokka patted her back.

"You'll do fine."

"Nope. Nuh uh. I won't. Sokka, I demand you take it for me. You're better at Physics."

"Uh yeah... no. Not doing that now."

Suki sat up her head and glared at him, Sokka grinning back at her as the others chuckled.

"Well, the Arts Club is collaborating with the Dance Club for the upcoming Spirit Week to decorate the halls and such. Looking forward to staying late after school, Zuko?", Aang asked.

"Of course. I have to make sure my boyfriend doesn't go overboard with the paints like he did for Halloween."

"Oh my spirits, it was an accident!"

"Sokka, the majority of the A Hall was blue."

"I happen to like blue very much."

Zuko sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have an idea."

"Mai, no."

"Worth a shot."

Azula was about to comment next until she had spotted a girl with snow white hair approaching them. She tapped Zuko's shoulder, catching his attention and nodding to where the girl was. He turned in time to see her standing close, a note in her hand. "Hi, everyone. I hope your enjoying lunch."

"Hey, Yue. Coming to finally join us?", Katara greeted back.

"Oh, I wish. I'm catching up on some notes in the main office since it's quieter in there, but I came to get Zuko. You..." She peeked at the note in her hand before continuing. "... you have a call."

"Who?"

Yue shrugged, her bare shoulders moving the braid that draped over the right one. "I don't know. They didn't tell me, but I'm guessing it's from a family member."

Zuko shared a glance with Azula, who didn't hold any curiosity in the face, but he read it in her eyes. "Just me, Yue?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright." He got out his seat and began to follow the other junior out the cafeteria and towards the main office.

On the way, he pondered on who could be calling him at the school. His mother Ursa? His stepfather Ikem? Maybe Lu Ten?

When they passed the glass double doors, Yue pointed to where one small office was opened, one of the staff members inside. She spotted him coming in and handed over the authorized school phone without a word, visibly shook about something. That alone made Zuko a bit antsy about the possible caller. He pressed the phone to his ear and answered into it.

"Hello?"

The reply wasn't what made his spine shiver, but the voice that spoke it. It was the same chilling voice he had long forgotten, both unintentionally and yet thankfully.

"Zuko, my son, how are you?"

"... Father?"

* * *

He always bit observant. He'll notice something before the others do because he was open-minded. He could read others, see what's wrong.

Zuko had came back to lunch, frowning in a way that Sokka hasn't seen in a long time.

He stayed with that way the remaining day, dull and barely talking. When he did, it was just little words. He didn't meet anyone's eyes. Not even his sister's when he spoke to her. It bothered Sokka. It reminded him of Zuko before he joined the Gaang. Quiet, saddened. It wasn't... It wasn't a good fit. There wasn't a fire in his eyes right now and his mouth seemingly stayed in a frown. He just kept to himself.

That wasn't good. Zuko had finally became comfortable with opening up to them. He couldn't be shutting himself away from them again now.

That call... something about it effected him. Who had called? And what did they say to Zuko?

It wasn't something that Zuko shouldn't have heard obviously. The teen had came to school the next day, paler than usually with little rest in his eyes. He didn't say anything just like yesterday. He didn't look at anyone. He responded to Sokka's touches, but in a way that was slow and drained. Azula had to have some clue about what was going on. Whenever she was around, she hovered close to her brother, glaring at anyone who spoke to him unless they were someone of their group. Once or twice, the siblings would share a conversation in whispers, Azula with concern on her face.

Once school had ended, Zuko didn't stay for any of his extracurricular activities, Iroh had spoken to the staff.

Wednesday had rolled in, and Zuko didn't arrive to their first class that morning. Azula had came in and mentioned that her brother was taking a mental health day before heading to her own class.

That alone made Sokka worry and text Zuko for any answer.

_S: hey, Azula said ur taking a mental health day... r u ok?_

He wanted for an answer, but didn't receive one. He wasn't expecting to. Maybe Zuko needed time to himself. To think. Besides, it had been a few minutes since he sent the message. He could wait...

Right?

* * *

It was now second period and Zuko had yet to answer. So Sokka sent another text.

_S: i'm not trying to be nagging, ok? i'm just worried 4 u. i don't expect an answer, but just know i'm here 4 u if u need anything._

_S: friend, boyfriend, i still care either way._

Halfway through the class, he felt his phone lightly vibrate, meaning he got a reply. The teacher was currently out, so Sokka was able to take out his phone again and see it.

_Z: come over l8r... please_

_S: of course. I love u._

_Z: love u 2_

After that, Sokka couldn't wait for the day to be over. It felt like it was moving at a snail's pace, breaking his patience to see his boyfriend. But he took the time to prepare himself to comfort him. Sokka didn't want to do something wrong and set Zuko off. He already was in a bad place. And Sokka needed to take him out of it.

* * *

"I'm going to see Zuko."

Blue met blue, the latter blinking at the info given to her. She wasn't surprised to know her brother was going to see Zuko. After all, they've been dating for almost two months now.

"Yeah. Just you?", Katara asked, her eyes not leaving Sokka's.

He nodded, opening back the driver seat of his car. Suki, Toph and Aang had already been dropped off to their respective homes before then. "I don't think he wants to be... crowded right now, you know? He looked so... emotionally drained yesterday and that worries me.", the older admitted, leaning on the door. Katara understood. She didn't feel the need to nag her brother to bring her along. Zuko just may need only Sokka. Katara and the others could see him some other time when he was ready. However, it did nothing to take away her concern for the older teen. She was good friends with him, his best friend really ironically since she was the last person he became friends with. But no matter, because they were friends now. And as friends, best friends, Katara felt it was her duty to show that just like her brother that she and the others care for him.

* * *

Instantly, when the sound of the doorbell being rung was heard, all protective instincts rose up. He no longer felt impatience or frightened, but concerned and defensive for his boyfriend. The door opened, revealing Zuko and Azula's mother, Ursa. She was holding a dish towel in her hand, presumably in the kitchen before she answered the door.

"Oh, hi, Sokka. Here for Zuko, right?", she greeted, letting the teen inside the house. Sokka could hear faint sounds of cartoons from the den, meaning Kiyi was here.

"Yeah. How are you by the way?"

"Just fine. I just finished up the dishes. Zuko normally does it, but...", she trailed off, her eyes down casted to the floor. From her body language, she knew, too.

"It's okay. I'll try to see if I can cheer him up."

She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thank you. Just... just be sensitive. It's hard on him."

"I will be. In his room, right?"

"Uh huh."

Sokka had started his way upstairs then, Ursa going to the den to join her daughter. Being there before, Sokka easily found his boyfriend's room. The door was closed, and it was silent on the other side. He knocked on the door, hard enough to be heard, but light enough for it to be less enforcing. After a few minutes, he got a reply from Zuko telling him to come in. As expected, the paler male was on his bed. Although, he must have gotten out the shower just now. He was drying his hair with a towel with little effort, dressed in dark orange sweatpants and a red tee. He peeked from under his towel, letting his lips curl upwards just a bit when he saw Sokka.

"Hey...", he greeted, his voice soft, yet hoarse.

Sokka climbed in the bed, getting behind him and wrapping his arms around Zuko's waist. "Hey.", he replied, planting a soft kiss on the back of the exposed neck in front of him. He felt a small shiver from his boyfriend who removed the towel from his hair and tossed it away. With his hands free, he clamped them into Sokka's, his breath steadier now. He leaned back against the taller's shoulder and sighed.

"Sorry I didn't show up today."

"Zee, babe." Sokka squeezed him lightly, kissing his neck again. "You don't need to apologize. You had to take a day from school to collect yourself. No one's blaming you. I was just worried. We all are. Okay?"

Zuko nodded against his shoulder. "Okay. It's just... issues, I guess."

"Want to talk about it?"

He stayed quiet for a few moments, sighing every now and then. He turned to look at Sokka, hair ruffled a bit from the towel drying. "Kinda. I want to, but then I don't."

"Just tell me the stuff you want me to know.", Sokka suggested.

He got a nod in response. Zuko shifted, settling in his pillows on his side while Sokka laid behind him. Arms were secured around his waist, giving him a sense of comfort and protection. He could feel Sokka's warmth, a much better feeling than the chills he's been getting for the passing hours. "Well... I guess I should start with the call from Monday." Zuko gave himself a small break to breathe before continuing. "It... It was my father." His voice was indeed... lifeless. Sokka was aware that the man Ursa was currently married to wasn't Zuko and Azula's biological father, but Kiyi's. And from what he heard, Ikem is a nice man. Different from Ursa's ex-husband, Ozai. Sokka didn't know much about their father, except that he was a well known business man and from inferring that he is indeed harsh. How harsh, he wasn't sure, however from the deep frown plastered on Zuko's face, he got a clue. "He... I wasn't expecting him to get in contact with me anytime soon, yet I did. And honestly, I don't want to see him."

"He called for you to... uh... visit?", Sokka questioned.

Another nod. "More or less. He requested to see me. For what, I don't know. I'm shocked that he didn't want Azula to come when I asked about her. She's always been his favorite child."

Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father, didn't have a favorite. So Sokka didn't know what that felt like, but he knew picking favorites among your own children could and will cause major rifts between them. Azula and Zuko was a definite example.

"Hm. That's... why?"

Zuko had shrugged, switching to laying on his stomach so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "I don't know. It could be she was more of a prodigy than I was. Her distinct personality. He never outright expressed the reason, but I just knew he preferred her to be his firstborn."

"Well, cruel."

"It is. I want to forget that part of my past, and I was so close until Monday." For a brief moment, Zuko closed his eyes. Sokka could see he was trying to hold back tears. He was fighting it, fighting it hard. "He just wasn't a good father. He still isn't, Sokka. He is a cruel, cold-hearted dictator. No better than our grandfather, Azulon. I can't even remember him once smiling at me or saying 'I love you'. I don't think he's even capable of feeling emotions unless it's anger and disappointment." As he continued to voice out his stress, Sokka could hear his heart physically breaking with each crack. The tears Sokka hoped to have never see came in thin rivers. Immediately, he felt a streak of wrath for the man who hurt Zuko like this. "My mom once told that sometimes she wished she didn't marry him. He took everything from her. Her parents, her home... Ikem. Everything. She couldn't go into the next room without his say. And when they divorced, out of sheer luck, he wouldn't even allow her to at least take me until Uncle stepped in and took me in. I always wondered did he get pleasure out of seeing others hurt." Zuko had sat up on his knees, using the palm of his hand to wipe away his tears. "He probably did.", he assured, taking a steady breath. "He didn't seem sad when our grandfather died, his own father. He didn't even seem concerned when Lu Ten almost died. If anything, he was disappointed in Uncle for feeling down."

He trailed off there, not feeling the need to anymore. He didn't know what else to say and there was so much more to say. But he didn't want to shed anymore tears. He already shed too much and for too long. He felt... weak. Fragile. Helpless. Cold.

"I just..."

Arms were wrapped back around him. Sokka had indeed grown a habit of holding him, not that either of them minded. It eased both of them. Sokka rubbed Zuko's back, kissing his forehead before letting him rest against his shoulder. "Zee, listen to me. Your father, I'll admit shamelessly, is a monstrous man. He doesn't deserve people like you, your mom and Iroh in his life. It's people like him that make this world difficult to live in. But it's also people like him that make people like you grow stronger. Trust me, you come a long way from being that angry Zuko I first met. You're now this awkward, ambitious beautiful turtleduck I happily love. And no matter what, I'm not leaving. We all have our dark days, and believe me I did. But I'm not letting it stop me from living, okay?" Sokka stared hard into watery golds, waiting for that answer. He waited, waited for Zuko to understand he meant his words. That he was promising him. "Okay?"

"Yes."

"I mean it. I can see you're thinking lowly of yourself. Don't do it."

Zuko slowly blinked, not saying a word. He caught the sudden stern strain, which was both assuring and frightening. It shows that Sokka really did mean it, that he cared for Zuko deeply. It gave him a sense of security, promise.

"I..."

"Don't. Do. It. You're human. You're allowed to feel sad and cry. You're not getting bashed for it. You won't and shouldn't. Understood?"

"..."

Not having anything else to say, Zuko nodded.

"Good. Now, next time you feel low about yourself," Zuko had let out a shout from the quick change of position. He was put on his stomach, laying on Sokka's legs. "I'm spanking you."

His eyes widened at the teasing statement, him sitting up with a blush. "Sokka! For real?", he gasped, letting out a small chuckle and hitting his boyfriend with a pillow. Sokka smirked, grabbing his hands and pulling him close.

"Look at that. I got a smile out of you. I promised your mom I'll try to cheer you up. It worked.", he proudly praised.

 Zuko laughed again, putting his arms around Sokka's neck and hugging him. He did feel a bit better now. And light. "Agni, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Um... Look good in a crop top? Is that a valid answer?"

"I'll take it."

* * *

"I'm thinking gift basket."

They exchanged pondering glances.

"Hm. That's actually a cute idea. A gift basket that says 'We love you, and you're the best! Also, we're trolls'.", Suki agreed, Toph nodding beside her.

"I'm definitely sticking in a Heathers soundtrack in there."

"Don't do that."

"I'mma do it."

Aang laughed, reaching out and patting Toph's shoulder. "Classic Toph. Anyways, I say let's do it. We should let Zuko know we care for him."

"Sokka has the cuddles and kisses covered. I know what I'm putting in the basket.", Katara voiced, grinning. From how she grinned, Aang knew that his girlfriend was indeed about to do something... bad.

"Honey, no. Please don't."

Suki, Toph, Aang and Katara were gathered at the Beifong residence. Katara had called an hour ago, after Sokka had left to Zuko's, and asked to meet up somewhere. Toph had offered her place, which became one of their meeting places after years of friendship. Now here they are.

Katara leaned over and hugged Aang around the neck innocently. That only made him more suspicious.

"Katara..."

"He'll love it."

"Spirits..."

"But seriously, we should totally make a gift basket for Zuko or something. He looked so... upset.", Suki frowned. "I hope he's doing better."

"I'm sure Sokka is taking care of him. He always has some way of making people feel better.", Toph assured.

"I wonder what could be wrong... You don't think it could family problems?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Zuko will tell us when he's ready. We just need to be patient and give him some space.", Aang advised, always the wise one.

* * *

As a small boy, he always came to his uncle when he needed a few words of support. He never understood them at first, but it was worth the days figuring out than going to his own father. His uncle always assured him that through the dark, something bright will bloom. You just have to wait.

Zuko wasn't that much of a patient kid, but he grew into it and was glad he did. Glad his uncle turned him on the right path.

He never thought that he ever be happy, truly happy until now.

He was content, embraced by the last person he would expect.

Sokka, he felt Sokka was too good for him. How could Sokka ever liked him in the first place? He changed, changed into something he was forever pleased with, but he was still broken.

Who wanted to deal with broken things?

"You're doing it again."

Zuko felt fingers run through his hair, a nose dipping into the place where his shoulder and neck met. "Huh?"

"Zuko, babe, you went stiff, rigid. You're having bad thoughts again.", Sokka claimed. He knew Zuko couldn't help it though. His eyes were narrowed on the dark red material of Zuko's blanket. The color blended in with the material of the other's sweatpants. "What are you thinking about?"

"... nothing. Just... Sokka, can you be honest with me?", Zuko asked, turning so they were face to face. Kinda. He stayed staring at his lap, feeling Sokka's concerned gaze.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask."

"I'm sorry. I... Why are you with me?"

The room went unpleasantly silent. It was harsh. It gave chills. Sokka wasn't expecting that question, but he knew eventually something like that would be asked. Did Zuko doubt himself that much?

"Zuko?"

"You could have been dating Suki still... Or even Yue. But you're with me. Why?"

"Zuko..." Sokka felt like they went back in time to earlier. It was if someone pushed them back to square one. However, it gave some outlook to working things out. "Zee... What were you thinking to ask that?"

"..."

"Zuko."

"Sokka, do you really want to deal with someone like me?"

"Someone like you?"

A nod.

"As in someone who needs comfort and love and to be treated like he deserves happiness because he does? Because if that's so, then yes. I really do want to deal with someone like you."

"... Sokka..."

"I'm not with you out of pity, that's one thing. Two, I'm with you because I want to be. I really did fall in love with you."

"..." Zuko still hadn't looked up from his lap. He didn't think he could handle looking into Sokka's blues. Sokka knew that and wasn't going to pressure him into it. He was going to motivate him to.

"You want me to be honest, right? So here it is." Sokka placed his hands on Zuko's knees, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against his own. "Yue has loving parents, so naturally she is a composed and strong person. Suki had lost her parents, but what she told me, they loved her very much, too. And her aunt does so. Like Yue, Suki is also quite composed and strong. I admire that about both of them." Sokka rubbed Zuko's knees, thinking of his next words. "Katara and I lost our mother, but like our dad she loved us and cared for us. And with her gone, Katara pretty much took up her role, but as her older sibling, I looked after her." He reached up, taking to rubbing the back of Zuko's neck. "Remember when I said I had my dark days, too?" He felt their foreheads rub together. "Well, those were it. With Mom gone, I was old enough to know I won't get her hugs anymore or kisses. I won't hear her songs or see her smile at me. But I got to live with knowing she had loved me. Even though I felt helpless. But I went on. I still had my dad, sister, grandma and even Bato." Slowly, he felt Zuko pull away, lifting his head. He probably expressed confusion. "I know. I know. It seems I spewing non-sense, but trust me it's not."

"Well, I'm still listening."

Sokka let a small smile draw on his face. "Zuko, I love you because you felt that same pain. You felt helpless and seeked approval. After Mom was gone and Katara took up her place, I wanted to prove I had a place, too. Just how you did with your father."

It was a sure achievement to meet with Zuko's eyes. Sokka could see his thoughts collecting as he processed his boyfriend's words.

"We connect. I lost a mom and you, in a way, lost a father. Having younger sisters, we wanted to seem worthy to them. We wanted to be strong, and not show weakness. A decomposition. I got through even if there are days I go back to it. I learn from it and push myself to go on. I want to lead that for you, show you that and how. I'm with you because you need, not pity, but guidance."

"Sokka... Damn it!" Zuko practically jumped Sokka, hugging him once more and burying himself into his shoulder. "How? Damn it! Again I ask, what have I done to deserve you?!"

"Again, you in crop tops. Also, I'm attracted to people who are illegally precious."

"You sounded like Uncle there for a while."

"Did you get what I said though?"

"I did... The fact that you're my age has nothing to do with it."

Sokka cooed, pulling Zuko back and cradling his face. "Oh, you made a joke. I'm really good with this cheering up stuff."

Zuko smiled, the action coming back in familiarity. "You are. You're the best."

A brief kiss was exchanged.

"You're boosting my ego, Zee."

Zuko mockingly winced. "Your heart is too big, Sokka! You have no room for an ego."

"And there it is. There's that shine. Now we just got to get rid of those horrid sweatpants."

"Yeah, no. Not these. They're my most comfortable."

Sokka groaned seeing a pout pop onto those lips he loved kissing. "Fine. I guess you can keep them." At that, Sokka's cell beeped and vibrated. He fished it out his pocket and read the text he received from his sister. "Hm. Well, I better get going. Tara needs me."

"Alright."

He could hear Zuko was indeed better now. Probably not definite, but he was cheered up.

"I wanted to cuddle some more."

"Sokka, you still have tomorrow and the day after that. And after that..."

Zuko followed Sokka out the bed, holding onto his hand. He was embraced, pressed to his chest while hands caressed the small of his back. He allowed his fingertips run back and forth on the shaved part of Sokka's head. Sokka let out a pleased sound. "No, stop. You're not doing this."

"Kiss me then, you oaf."

"You're lucky you're hot. I shouldn't let you get away with anything."

"You do. But it's vice versa."

Zuko leaned up so he could press his lips against Sokka's. It would have been quick, but being him, Sokka let it linger on longer, biting at Zuko's bottom lip. Zuko let out a soft moan before pulling away. "Sister. You have a sister you should be going to."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine. You'll be okay, right?"

Zuko nodded. "I will be now. Go. I'll probably be at school tomorrow. I'll text you later."

"Okay. That will do."

The two exchanged one more kiss before Sokka went out the door. One felt his heart beat in a much melodic rhythm, the other still feeling a bit of worry. 

* * *

After minutes, about twenty, of her text, he arrived at the door, coming in when Suki had let him in.

Sokka had stopped at Toph's room door, sensing an intervention going on. "You're... You're not planning something, are you?"

"We are, but it's innocent.", Aang replied, smiling that usually cheerful child-like smile.

Blues narrowed. "On a scale of one to ten, how chaotic?"

"Probably a two to five.", Toph admitted.

"Will anyone die or be sent to the hospital?"

"No.", Suki answered.

"Alright. What's up?" Sokka took a seat next to Katara on the vacant bean bag chair next to hers.

"Now, before we tell you, tell us how's Zuko doing? Is it okay to talk to him?", his sister questioned carefully.

Sokka was aware. Katara wasn't really irrational. "Better since I did the boyfriend thing."

"What in the hell is that?"

"Be a teddy bear, he means, Toph.", Suki cleared up.

"Oh."

"He said he might come to school tomorrow. So I say it's safe. Just don't overwhelm him."

"Alright. That's perfect." Katara had brought her legs up, tucking them, crossed and placing her hands on her ankles. "We decided to have a little get-together for Zuko at Aang's since Bumi's gonna be out of town this weekend."

Sokka thought about it. Zuko could use their company and shenanigans to laugh at.

"Hm. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"We also decided to give him a gift basket.", Suki added.

"Katara, no crop tops."

"Fuck! Sokka, really?!"

"No."

"He likes them!"

"It's November. He'll have to wait to wear those."

"You just don't want a boner."

"Ah! My ears! My poor innocent child ears!", Toph gasped, falling over on her bed while covering her ears. Somehow, she dodged the pillow thrown at her.

* * *

He spent the previous night deciding to attend school that following morning. Sokka's words had replayed in his head, but like a song he could listen to forever. He showered and dressed into a burgundy sweater, black jeans and tan boots. He wore his hair in a ponytail, too, feeling free enough to do so.

He walked out his room, closing the door behind him just as someone else done the same. Hearing the click, he turned and saw it was his first sister.

"Morning, Azula."

The younger looked up, meeting similar golden hazels. She gave a smile, still working on letting it grow. "Morning, Zuzu."

There was a time Zuko hated that nickname. Azula had used it to taunt him just to be cruel, but now she said it in an affectionate way just how their younger sister did.

He looked her up and down, chuckling. "Wow. Must be one of those days for us."

Azula was adorning a similar outfit, expect her boots were taller and black. "I could agree." She noticed there was a slowly returning fire in her brother's eyes. "You're doing better."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah. Sokka had came over and said some things that got me thinking. It worked, lifting my spirits."

"Hm. Then I approve."

They stayed quiet for a while. The air seemed shifty. Even with their relationship mending, there was still uncomfortable moments. But that didn't stop them.

"Zuko, brother..." Zuko watched Azula reach out and grab hold of his hand, keeping her eyes on him and vice versa. "... I never approved how he treated you."

Admittedly, he wasn't expecting that and was caught off guard. But he did see honesty in her eyes. He was used to her lying so much that he managed to differentiate truth and lying.

"I... I acted the way I did because I thought that's what he wanted. It wasn't until now I realized that I didn't worship our father because he was just that. But... because he scared me. He treated you like you weren't his flesh and blood and I didn't want the same for me." She leaned against his shoulder, sighing. "I already felt envious of you since you had a better relationship with Mom. I didn't want to be left out and alone, so I guess I seeked to follow him. I felt like I lost a brother and mother. I didn't want to lose a father, too."

Zuko felt hurt hearing the vulnerability in his sister's voice. He made him anxious. Azula wasn't vulnerable... but she was human, too. She had the freedom now to feel that way.

"You must have---"

"Azula, I never hated you."

Azula blinked, somewhat shocked. "Hm?"

"I never hated you. I didn't want to, even though I tried. You're my little sister. I could only worry and still love you no matter what." He grabbed onto her other hand and squeezed both. "I wished you confessed to me sooner. We could have been happier years ago."

"I should've."

"But we still have days ahead of us." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "I love you."

She hugged back, that weight finally disappearing like a breeze. "I love you, too, Zuzu."

"I got to come up with a nickname for you. It has to be just as silly.", Zuko teased as they continued down the stairs. "Zuzu can't work. How about Lala?"

Azula made a face. "No!"

"Lala it is."

"Zuko! No! I swear to Agni!"

"I got to tell Kiyi this! And definitely Lu Ten!"

"And I'm back to hating you."

She wasn't.

* * *

 

It was a relief to be a collected group again. Zuko came into the class, looking a bit better than he had Monday and Tuesday. They were grateful for that. It was enough.

"Zuko! You're back!", Aang cheered, jumping out his seat and hugging the older boy.

"A-Aang! I was only gone for one day!"

"Feels like forever. Ooh! Sorry! I shouldn't crowd you like that." The shorter immediately backed away, hands up and his smile sheepish. Zuko just reached out and patted his shoulder.

"It's fine, Aang. Besides, I could use the affection."

"Welcome back, Zuko.", Toph grinned, reaching out and punching his arm.

"Toph!"

"That's how I show affection."

"And I still love you."

"Zuko, do you have any plans this weekend?", Katara asked as he took his usual seat next to his boyfriend. He felt Sokka take hold of his hand and squeeze, taking it up and giving it a kiss on the knuckles. He thought about this upcoming weekend. It was the weekend before he had to meet... **_him_** on Monday.

"I really don't. Except preparing my mental state.", he deadpan, frowning.

Sokka heard his disappointment. He put his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "Maybe you could use our company before seeing him.", he advised quietly, just so the others couldn't hear.

 He wasn't wrong. Zuko didn't think he was. He could use his friends at a time like this.

"Is something wrong?", Toph asked. "I could hear you frown."

"Yeah, but I'll tell you when I'm ready. Other than that, I'm up for whatever you have planned.", he said, trying to smile.

"Well, pack up for a stay at Aang's. We'll be staying over Friday night to Sunday morning. That's cool?", Katara informed calmly, a bit giddy though.

"I wouldn't see why it isn't. I'll be there."

"Great."

Katara hugged him, clapping for herself to see she made him smile a bit.

* * *

Zuko generally wasn't a fan of school, but there was some parts about attending this school made his life easier.

His friends and now boyfriend was one aspect.

 Another was the teachers.

Most of them were rather wise and easy totalk to. They even attended the school before this generation, including the principal.

"Ready for history class?", Sokka asked, leaning against an unused locker beside Zuko's opened one. The paler teen glanced at his boyfriend, pulling out a black journal.

"Of course. I just hope he doesn't put a surprise quiz on us today."

"You'll ace it as always." Sokka grabbed onto Zuko's hand. "I really think you're his favorite."

"Sokka, love, you have expressed this since the third week of school. I'm not his favorite. And if I was, it's not because he and my uncle are good friends.", he laughed, kissing the taller's cheek.

Not caring if they were still in the hallway, Sokka pulled him closer, loving the way his gold eyes widened at the little space between them. He felt his cheeks warm up as their lips ghosted against each other.

"You're so cute.", Sokka teased.

"Ugh, I hate you sometimes."

"No you don't."

"Eh, eh, eh. No hanky-panky.", a voice piped up, elderly, but amused.

Zuko groaned, turning to hide in his locker while Sokka stood there smug.

"Hi, Principal Roku."

"Sokka, good afternoon. Deflowering my great-grandson in the hallway?"

"Oh my Agni, Grandfather Roku!"

"I'm not going to deflower him... yet... Especially, not in such a public place."

"And this is why I approve of this boy. Now get to class.", Roku chuckled, heading off to take down the hallway. However, he stopped, catching Zuko's attention before walking over to him. He leaning down, he added in a softer, yet urgent tone, "Meet me in my office during your lunch period, okay?"

Zuko nodded, knowing it was something essential they had to discuss. And given the look the elder gave him, he had some clue it involved his family.

He followed Sokka down the hall, heading to their history class. Hopefully, any lesson Jeong Jeong gives them can take his mind off his issues. More so... his father.

* * *

Zuko was relieved he didn't have a long conversation with his great-grandfather later on that day. Roku had only expressed he felt concerned about the Ozai situation and reminded he'll be there when needed.

It gave the teen relief that he had more support.

However, even though the support was very well appreciated, he was still conflicted about his decision to see his father.

Luckily, there was someone he could talk to.

"Zuko. Babe, hey."

The sudden call makes him blink, snapping out his thoughts like a rubber band.

He realizes where he is now and that it's been hours since he talked to his maternal great-grandfather.

He's still in school, but in one of the training rooms, a helmet propped on his head, comfortable clothes specifically leggings, a tee shirt and sneakers, his hair pulled back and a thin sword in his hand.

Fencing. He was at fencing practice, he remembered. Fully acknowledged, he could hear Piandao shouting out some pointers to Jet and another kid. He could also feel Sokka holding his now occupied hand, his thumb rubbing the back of his hand. He looked up at his boyfriend's gaze, catching the worry in those water blues.

"Zee, is something wrong?", the darker toned boy asked.

Zuko bit his lip, going back into his mind for a while. He pulled himself back into reality. His mind was too... crowded.

"What isn't?", he lightly joked, propping his sword against a nearby bench and then taking off his helmet. He sat down next to it, sighing and rubbing his face with both his hands. He hadn't been to fencing practice for a while and missed it. Yet he wasn't in the mood for it.

Well... for anything really.

"You want to leave practice? You know our coach won't mind.", Sokka offered, as if reading his mind. He took his own helmet off and sat it in his lap as he claimed the spot next to the shorter teen. Zuko just frowned.

He didn't want to leave.

"No."

Sokka gave him a look over,  contemplating. It took a few moments before he spoke up. "Fence with me then. I know you have some pent up emotions you want to release."

Zuko glanced up, slightly flustered at the quick meaning that came unintentionally. He didn't say a word, letting his shifting body language speak for him. He was lucky his boyfriend was good at that sort of thing, reading people. (Once or twice he wasn't. He was just so oblivious.)

"Oh. I didn't mean like **_that_** , Zee!", the other cracked, bringing a small smile to Zuko's face. "Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it.", Zuko chuckled, his chest hurting less from his issues. "You're so funny. Even without trying."

Once more, Sokka felt satisfied seeing Zuko was still capable of smiling. Of teasing. Of laughing.

"I guess the humor just comes naturally.", he grinned, getting back to his feet. He slipped back on his helmet, picking up his sabre sword and holding out his unoccupied hand towards Zuko. Since he had his boyfriend smiling once more, he'll try to keep it that way. Warming him up for this upcoming weekend. "Spar with me, my darling?", he teased as if requesting for a ballroom dance.

Zuko sighed, amused. "Why am I dating you again?", he joked back, also putting back on his own helmet and taking Sokka's still outstretched hand.

"Because I let you take my sweatshirts."

"Not once I took any of your sweatshirts."

The couple got in position, swords ready to be clanged together. Behind his guard, Sokka laughed, the somewhat unusual thought of Zuko wearing any of his clothes as a shield from all things and people bad in the world. Hm. Metaphorically. It sent a streak of protection through him.

"Well, it's time you start."

* * *

Despite knowing the older for little over two years now, he was stuck.

The decision was quite the difficult. A decision he'd rather not make a mistake on. This was...

This is a life or death situation.

 He needed help.

"Katara, sweetie."

The girl looked up from the frozen pizza in her hands, turning to make eye contact with him. Aang was holding two cartons of ice cream, one in each hand. A puzzled expression was painted on his youthful face.

"Aang?"

"Which ice cream you think he would like? Chocolate? Red velvet? Vanilla? Green tea?"

"Are you seriously having a crisis over ice cream?", a feminine voice piped up, not Katara's.

Aang pouted, watching Suki wander up with their shopping cart. "Yes."

"By spirits... we really don't have time for this. We have to get back and put together the gift basket.", she reminded.

"But what if Zuko has an allergic reaction to something?"

"Aang, you've known Zuko for two years. Have you seen him have an allergic reaction to anything?"

The young boy opened his mouth to answer, but closed it thinking back. "Okay, okay. I'm being paranoid. But I'm blaming Katara."

His girlfriend blinked, placing the pizza in the cart and gaping at him. "Wait, why?!"

"Your idea to do this."

"I thought of the gift basket."

"Toph thought of the sleepover.", Suki recalled.

"Okay, okay. We all have a part. And we all are doing because we love Zuko. And please tell me you picked out the cheese pizza.", Aang groaned.

"Meat lovers.", Katara grinned.

"Ah! No! Vegetarian!"

"I'm joking!", she laughed, going over to Aang's side and kissing his cheek. "I got cheese pizza, too."

"So can we go now? Stop being oogie.", Suki taunted, wiggling her brows with a hand on her right hip. She laughed when the couple blushed, Aang throwing in two cartons of ice cream in the cart and Katara walking off around the corner, announcing her task of retrieving milk.

Strangely and humorously, said milk was just down the aisle.

Of course, Suki wasn't going to say anything. She just grinned, pushing the cart to get the final items.

It was Friday now, meaning the Gaang will be at Aang's later to spend the weekend there, while also celebrating their friendship with Zuko.

Her, Katara, and Aang were present at the store, Sokka and Toph at Aang's to get everything set. Which included putting together the gift basket. Now that she thought about it, that was pretty scary.

This was Sokka and Toph.

That is all.

Suki was just glad Zuko was with his uncle right now, giving them plenty of time to fix anything. She just hoped it was minimum.

* * *

At times like this, he was grateful that not everyone on his paternal side of the family wasn't screwed up.

Iroh was indeed the best guidance counselor at the high school. And he was also the best in Zuko's family.

Zuko was aware his uncle had a troubled past, which resulted into great wisdom. Wisdom that most would find annoying and bland, opposed to how he and even his sister found useful and enduring.

The elder expressed his opinion to Zuko's dilemma when his nephew approached him about it earlier that Friday afternoon. He admitted that he and his brother weren't on the best of terms since Ozai was a teen. Similar to how Zuko didn't give up on his sister, Iroh didn't give up on Ozai, even though it was a definite lost cause.

Nevertheless, he still opposed his younger brother's morales, disapproving of the treatment he bestowed on his former wife and children. He supported them then, he was still reassuring for them now. Whatever the decision his nephew chose, he'd be behind him.

"Don't think if you choose not to see him you're running away, that you're dishonorable. You're not. You're displaying independence, showing that you're capable of being an individual and not an obedient subject. But don't think facing him is the right thing because you feel it's an order to be followed. You're standing up for yourself, expressing just how you truly feel. Either way, whatever you choose you have your family and friends beside you.", he had advised.

Lu Ten had been present, there for translation, which wasn't needed.

Zuko understood, deciding what he was going to do.

Yet, he didn't let the upcoming meet with his father dwindle his excitement for the following nights.

The moment he arrived home, he went upstairs to his room to pack his overnight duffle bag. Azula had walked in at one point, holding a 'borrowed' sweatshirt she 'found'. It had lead to playful swings the siblings exchanged and laughs.

It increased the grateful aspect that he mended his relationship with his sister. If he had given up, he wouldn't have this ever.

After twenty minutes, just as he zipped up his duffle bag, Sokka had arrived to pick him up. Zuko had wandered down the steps, giving hugs and kisses to his mother, youngest sister, uncle and stepfather on his way out the door. Lu Ten was outside with Sokka, possibly teasing him as he played the big brother role.

"Just saying. I know the others are there, but that doesn't mean you're not going to run off so you can deflower my little cousin."

"Lu Ten, you fucking jerk!", Zuko laughed, swatting at his arm while Sokka tried his best to keep a straight face. Lu Ten just laughed, effortlessly dodging him.

"Love you, Zuko."

"I love you, too, even though you're a pain in the ass."

"Language! No foul words should spew from a child's mouth."

Sokka covered his mouth from laughing,  Zuko blushing in embarrassment, but humored.

"I'm just going to go now.", the pale teen deadpan, heading to the passenger seat ofhis boyfriend's car.

Lu Ten rushed over and hugged him. "Be safe. Don't do drugs."

"And I have confirmed you as the crazy cousin.", Zuko joked. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Sokka, no sex."

Sokka sighed, thumping his head on the steering wheel.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Zuko didn't think he would hear an audible thud from inside the rather homey house as Sokka pulled up into the driveway.

It was followed by a protesting shout and a bark.

The couple got out the car, following up the small stony path and heading into the house. The first thing Zuko spotted was a snow white and almond brown bearded collie racing towards him and Sokka.

He was easily caught by Sokka as he went down, the canine happily crushing him in greeting with his tongue. Sokka struggled to hold them both as Zuko squirmed, assaulted by dog slobbering.

"Eh! No! Appa! Down! Down!"

Aang skidded around the corner, heading to them and taking a firm yet gentle tug  at Appa's collar. "No, Appa. I know you're excited to see Zuko, but please don't smother him."

Appa just gave a bark in response before running off. Aang sighed, shaking his head. He watched as Sokka helped his boyfriend up onto his feet, Zuko wiping the drool off with his sleeve. "I love that dog, but really?!"

"You know he favors you a lot, Zuko. You know why, too.", Aang recalled.

"Uh huh. But I feel there's another reason."

"Because you're the guest of honor!"

Zuko caught sight of the girls, Momo, Aang's whitish grey Abyssinian-Somali cat craddled in Suki's arms. They adorned smiles, matching the growing ones on Sokka and Aang's faces. He blinked, confused at the words.

"Huh?"

"We decided to make this weekend special for you, Zuko. We noticed you've been kind of down and Katara came up with the idea to cheer you up.", Toph voiced.

A strike of joy went through Zuko's chest. "... Really?"

"Yeah. We don't mind if you want to keep the issue secret for now, but we still want to do something to put a smile on your face. So major cuddle session in weird PJs, snacks, and games that could result in stabbing is in play!"

"We also made you this."

Aang disappeared into the nearby den for a couple of seconds before coming back. In his arms was a rather sized basket, wrapped in plastic with various items inside with gold and red ribbon tied around the top to finish up nicely.

He handed it over to Zuko, who was trying not to tear up. He exhaled, laughing just a bit at how lucky he was to have friends like this. "You guys are sunshine."

"I'm more of a thunderstorm, but I'll take it.", Toph joked. "Now come on, Hotman. It's nearing dark, so time for PJs and a movie before the games commence."

Sokka eyed down at the underclassman. "Toph... how you know it's dark out?"

"I can smell it.", came the sassy reply.

He didn't to not comment, pondering whether or not she was joking or not.

Aang and Katara had started putting the pizzas in the stove while everyone else settled in the den for the start of the weekend activities.

 They had already changed into their pajamas, an arrangement of colors that either blended in or stood out against the stone green and earthy brown of the room. Zuko had opened his gift basket beforehand, finding a bright red oversized tee with a dragon on it, courtesy of Katara, that he wore now. There was indeed a Heathers CD in there that Zuko was positive Toph gave him. She proudly claimed it, too. Besides the shirt he was wearing Katara had gotten him five more shirts that she thought he would look good in, not denying that at least two were cropped. Aang gotten him his favorite snacks and three mixes of coffee creamers he thought Zuko would like to try. The peppermint mocha did sound interesting to try. Suki had gotten him a stuffed dragon, admitting that when she saw it she knew it was perfect. As for Sokka, his contribution wasn't in the basket.

It was unfolded, held out so Zuko had access to come into his embrace and wrapped.

A blanket, personally made by Katara and Sokka's Gran-Gran, colored with sea blue and fire red squares. It was quite large, sized perfectly for the couple to be snuggled under together. It allowed warmth and the chance for Zuko to sit in Sokka's lap as they occupied a space on the floor.

A movie, genre mockumentary about New Zealand vampires, played on the TV at just the right volume. The lights in the den were off except for a small lamp. The temperature of the house was just right and the smell of pizza roamed through. The teens were settled on the floor with blankets and pillows that Aang provided from his room and the basement. Toph was laying on the couch though on her back, a yellow blanket covering her completely, sans her face. Aang and Katara were cuddled in a huge orange fleece blanket, their faces the only thing visible as they laughed at the antics of the characters onscreen. Besides the young was Zuko and Sokka. Sokka's back was settled against the couch, his arms secured around the other's waist. Sometimes, his fingers would linger under Zuko's shirt, caressing his stomach, which soothed him. Suki sat on Sokka's other side, curled in an olive blanket with Momo in her lap, swatting at Appa next to them.

"Momo, leave Appa alone.", Aang scowled like a mother would her child. The cat gave a meow in response and pounced on Toph's legs, curling in a ball. Toph sighed.

"That's Momo."

"Yup."

"Ah. Say, when will the pizza be done?"

"I'm about to check if it's done. It should be now.", Katara offered. "Pause the movie."

Zuko had crawled off Sokka's lap, reaching for the remote to pause the movie as Katara ventured to the kitchen. About two minutes later, Katara called out to them. They got up, Suki turning on the lights on their way for their pizza. With the lights on, Zuko noticed some balloons floating about , settled in corners where walls met or bouncing on the ceiling. He blinked, amused at the reveal.

"Spirits, are those balloons?"

"For you, Zee!", Sokka cheered, hugging his boyfriend from behind.

"Appa tried reaching for one earlier.", Aang said, getting out a pizza cutter. He reached for the meat covered one first, sticking out his tongue at the smell of ham. "Ugh."

"Animal lover.", Suki teased, taking the pizza cutter from the younger and cutting it instead.

"I own a dog and a cat, both who I happily blog about. Animal lover is a compliment."

"It fits. You have another pizza cutter, Aang? I'll cut the second one.", Zuko offered.

Aang searched in the drawer, pulling out a second one. Before he could hand it over, Sokka zoomed in and got it, holding it out from Zuko's reach. "No.", he protested.

"Sokka, I'm capable of cutting cooked dough. Just because I'm the 'guest of honor', doesn't mean I have to be served.", the darker haired male sassed, his tone drenched with a bit of annoyance.

 Yet, Sokka made no move to give it up. At first, he had been joking a bit, but somehow that protective nudge returned. "No. You might cut yourself or something."

"You can't protect me from everything."

The others watched, in Toph's case, and listened the exchange, Katara warily taking the utensil from Sokka's hand. Said sibling took hold of Zuko's hands, bringing them up and turning them upwards to kiss the palms. "I wish I could.", he admitted.

Zuko frowned, exhaling softly. He stepped closer, burying his face in Sokka's neck. "I know. Right now, let's not think about it and stuff ourselves with Aang-repellent pizza."

"Hey!"

* * *

Two hours had passed, the time spent devouring food and watching TV. Currently, the pillows was scattered across the floor due to Toph throwing them at Katara. She had gotten at least four hits, the second landing on Zuko.

Aang had wordlessly picked them up and him and Sokka gathered them into a huge bundle for them to sit on, an opened spot in the middle of the circle for the games, which they were deciding.

"Uno. Definitely Uno."

"Katara, I don't think anyone should be stabbed right now. Besides, Sokka's competitive.", Suki advised.

Her ex gasped in offense. "I'm not competitive. I just... like to win."

Suki crossed her arms, her face etched in teasing. "Right. And Toph is a teddy bear."

"Sarcastically, she says. Because everyone knows I'm a grizzly.", Toph grinned.

"Toph confesses! Hey, how about we all admit something that no one else knows? We can go around taking turns.", Aang suggested before sticking a brownie in his mouth and settling on one of the pillows.

"That sounds like a bonding exercise, but I'm for it.", Zuko agreed. He wasn't that open to his friends, but he felt he could trust them. After all, they went to the extreme trying to welcome him into the Gaang. "I can go first."

"You sure, Zee?", Sokka asked.

Zuko gave a nod in response. "Yup. Let's start off with something... not so wild." As they got comfortable, he thought about what he wanted to say. "I was born with dark brown eyes. They didn't start turning this color until I turned three."

"Really? Hm. I can't imagine you with brown eyes.", Katara said, her blues squinted in visualizing Zuko's eyes brown instead of gold. "Gold is better."

"I need proof.", Suki smirked.

"My mom has my baby pictures."

"We all should compare baby pictures one day.", Toph suggested, propping her feet onto the couch while laying on the floor. "Even though I hated being the 'classy little lady' my parents used to want me to be, one thing I did enjoy was going to the fancy parties."

"It was for the food, wasn't it?", Aang guessed, knowing he was right.

"You damn skippy."

"I used to have a crush on Jet in freshman year. And one on Haru in middle school.", Katara bashfully admitted, averting her eyes to not meet Aang's questioning ones. "But you can see that I went with the right choice in the end."

"Thank spirits you did.", Sokka sighed. "I mean Haru isn't that bad of a guy really. Just sensitive. Ty Lee has a crush on him."

"She had one on you for a while.", Zuko recalled. "Said it was how you look in muscle tees."

"I'm not gonna look at Ty Lee the same way again."

Zuko chuckled, leaning over and kissing Sokka's cheek. "Don't worry. Ty Lee shoots for Team Zukka."

"I got one! I took Coach Kyoshi's shoes by accident once.", Suki confessed.

Toph sat up, facing her direction from which she heard her voice. "Uh... How did that happen?"

"That's a story for another time, but let me tell you, I thought I was going to get killed."

"Poor Suki.", they all chorused, the auburn haired teen sighing.

"Quiet. Who's next?"

"I'll go.", Aang offered. "Well, I'm sure you all know how I got Momo." Said cat meowed from his place on a nearby bookshelf. "However, I never told you how I got Appa."

"That's right. How did you get Appa?", Zuko asked as the collie came and took a place beside him.

"I was five when Appa was given to me. He was a puppy that one of Gyatso's friends had on a farm. And here's something about Appa. He was the smallest puppy."

"Like how you're one of the smallest guys we know. Well, you got taller.", Sokka voiced. He reached past Katara, grabbing a bag of chips before shifting so that he was parallel to the floor with his head propped on Zuko's lap. "I guess it's my go." He pondered on what his confession should be, munching on the barbeque flavored chips.

"Sokka, you should be sitting up eating.", Zuko advised.

Sokka looked up at him, smiling. "It was Zuko's voice that made me fall in love." His smile got wider as Zuko blushed, taking to hiding his face behind his hands while the others cooed. "Like you could hear his emotions whenever he talks. Every time he opened his mouth I thought I was listening to something melodic like wind chimes or something."

"Aaaawww! Sokka, you're so oogie!", his sister awed, pinching his knee.

"You're oogie."

"Only with Aang."

"That's a blessing. He's a blessing. Best future brother-in-law."

"Sokka, I'm going to be you're only brother-in-law."

* * *

 

The game went on for another three rounds, nine nearly coming in. Rain also came, splattering against the windows in an ongoing rhythm. It didn't lessen the mood of the group, however it fit well for the shift of tone of their confessions.

It was sudden really, but... necessary.

"Sometimes, I got jealous of Sokka's relationship with Dad because... I can't have that closeness with Mom anymore.", Katara sighed, drawing in her legs. Sokka frowned, an ache he felt from his childhood drawing in his chest. Aang embraced Katara, allowing her to settle on his chest. "I get nightmares, replaying the accident over in my head with the funeral following after."

"Katara, how come you never told me?", her brother questioned.

"I guess I didn't want to burden you. Maybe that's why I kinda took up Mom's role. I didn't want to seem helpless."

"You're my sister, Tara. You're never going to be a burden on me. Never. We take care of each other.", Sokka reminded, kissing the younger's forehead the best he could since he didn't want to bump Aang's head. "We were playmates, we shared toys. Hell, we even slept in the same bed even if we had separate rooms. And not once I wished you weren't in my life. When I got older, I felt excited to know I get to threaten any guy that looked at you wrong or dated you."

"The threat was scary and I will never repeat it.", Aang added in, earning some soft chuckles.

"Yeah. It's the big brother in me. I have a little sibling to protect."

"And I got a big brother to bother.", Katara teased, wiping away tears that swelled at her eyes. She reached out, taking Sokka's welcoming embrace. Next to them, Zuko watched, his sight a bit blurred from watery bundles gathering at the corners of his eyes. He thought back to his relationship with his own sister was tarnished by the ways of Ozai. How hurt Azula looked when she admitted her true feelings about it.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Painful. Stabbing. Tightening.

He knew he couldn't forget the memories as they were reminders to never resort to that again. Yet he wanted to get past it. The dreary days of the yells, the attacks... the disappointment.

The years that lacked smiles unless they were menacing. The years that were shed from fear and stress.

His mother had been gone, his father was a tyrant, his sister was his own bully. Iroh was his only support system, always telling him it will get better. It did. It did get better.

He got friends, very good friends who was willing to try with him. He has a chance to mend the bond with Azula. His mother was back, with the addition of another sister and a stepfather who treated him like his own.

His life was easier. Not perfect. But easier.

That... That wasn't what Ozai wanted though. He wanted perfection. Not easy. He wanted a perfect wife, one who would obey. He wanted the perfect daughter, one who would be the wife any man would want, yet could hold anything over anybody with precision. And he wanted the perfect son.

A son who would follow in his tyranny, share his views, and not make one mistake to show weakness.

Zuko couldn't be that son. Not now, not ever.

"Zuko, hey, your eyes...", Suki pointed out, drawing their attention to him. "... They're... red..."

The boy reached up and wiped the streaks from his cheeks, his breathing suddenly uneven. "Oh... Sorry... Just..." The tears came faster and harder, decorating his skin with thin lines of heartbreak. "... I can't... I can't stop..." His voice came in broken fractures, unlike his usual composure.

 Sokka had pulled away from his sister, who worried for the abrupt burst of crying. He went to Zuko's side, grabbing hold of his face gently. Blues, stern blues stared into dull golds. "You're holding in too much, Zee. The other day, you told me you were doing fine, but I know that only lasts for a while. Years of pain don't leave within seconds."

"I know! And I wished it did! I hate this! And I hate **_him_**!"

Toph had sat up from the shout, turning in the direction she heard it from. She couldn't see any of their faces, but she could visualize the wide eyes and deep frowns. "Zuko.", she called softly, reaching out to take hold of the nearby couch. She got onto it, sitting back and patting a seat beside her. Zuko got to his feet, walking over to her and taking the space. Sokka took the other side of him, rubbing his shoulder while holding his hand. Aang, Suki and Katara scooted closer, Katara resting against Zuko's leg. They watched, and listened as he took steady breaths to calm himself down. The gasps were shaky, uneven and hoarse no matter his efforts.

"He... For a long time, I tried so hard to be the son he wanted. The son he could love. But no matter what I did, I just messed up. I tried to show no weaknesses. I tried to be precise and expressionless. I tried to be _**his**_ son. Yet all I ever got in return was harsh words and..."

Zuko cringed, flooded memories hitting him like a hammer then.

"... I remember all the words he has ever said to me. Not one was ever kind. He wasn't even... He wasn't even there when I almost died... twice."

"What?"

It had been Aang to spoke up. There was dread in the soft word, his eyes narrowed and dark. "You... when?"

The older boy sat back against the couch, trying to relax, but all he could do is tense up. "My mom's pregnancy with me wasn't an easy one. I was born really small. Premature. I had to stay at the hospital for a week. Two days in an incubator. If I hadn't I would've... yeah..."

"And... And the second?", Suki questioned carefully.

Zuko brought his unoccupied fingers to the scarred part of his face. Sokka tightened his hold on his hand. "You..."

"I got in an accident. Any later to the hospital I would've lost my life. A drunk driver hit the car. Our driver was killed. He was a nice guy and Mom and Uncle mourned for him, and we held a funeral for him. Of course, my father was his usual self. He didn't attend the service. He didn't even visit me at the hospital. And when I got out, he pulled me aside and told me how I let him down. How fragile I am."

"Your father is terrible.", Suki frowned.

 Zuko let out a dry laugh, dry like his tears. "That's not even half of it. He laughed at ideas like peace and love. He treated his brother like Azula used to treat me. Like a subject. Not family. Hell, I'm sure he hated his own father." He exhaled sharply, leaning forward. "And the woman who gave up her life for him out of force he abused emotionally, mentally and physically. My mother was literally his doll to torture. And after years of marriage, she finally managed to break from him. Unfortunately, just to spite her, he didn't give me or Azula up."

"Then... how...?"

"Uncle Iroh helped. The year before we became friends, he got custody of me. At the time, Azula was still under his thumb. But I'm just grateful she's not anymore."

"I'm glad, too.", Katara sighed, patting Zuko's knee. "I never thought any siblings could have such a bad relationship like yours until I met you. I wished that you and Azula had a better bond, you know? To see how great it is to have a sibling who is an automatic best friend. A sibling who knows you better than anyone else. A sibling who protects you and vice versa."

"Yeah. I know you're still weary of Azula, Katara."

"I am, I admit. But hearing how awful your father is, I think she has an excuse for her behavior."

From the bookshelf still, Momo mewled.

"It's why I still wanted to fix our relationship. She was only doing what a child would do. Follow their parent. I didn't blame her, I was just scared for her. I still am. Like how Uncle is for his brother."

They all stayed silent then, digesting the elongated confession. Sokka had adjusted Zuko so he was sitting on his lap, his arms tight around him, his lips just hovering over the back of his neck.

Toph had gave a disgruntled noise, her fingers clenching and unclenching against the material of the cushion. "You know, Zuko, I get an idea from where you're coming from." She paused, giving it a moment until she felt his eyes on her. "I may not have a sibling and my dad isn't really... bad and my mom hasn't left me, but I spent my previous years trying to be the perfect child, too." She brought up her legs crossing them and ticking them close. "My parents wanted the perfect little lady. A quiet, helpless girl who would one day be married to the perfect guy and be a good wife to him. It took them a while to realize that wasn't me at all. And when they did, they too separated. Not forever, opposed to your parents' marriage, but similarly it was disastrous. My mother supported me, happy no matter what kind of daughter I was. My father... Well... For a while, he didn't call me his daughter."

"Jeez.", Aang winced.

Toph nodded. "Oh yeah. It hurt. It hurt badly. But eventually, he came around and we talked about it. He just wanted a secure safe life for me. With me being his only child and blind, he was just spooked."

Zuko allowed her to grab onto his hand.

"Parents do and say things because they only want what's best for their kid. Sometimes, it's the wrong way and it never works out. However, you can learn from it. Your father may not realize that he has a great son, but I feel he treated the way he did because he does want the best for you. It's unjustified and twisted, but I guess he felt you just weren't strong enough for the cruelty of this world, even though you are."

Appa gave a soft bark as if giving an his view on things.

"Now, I'm not saying you should give him a chance, but I am saying there are no perfect people, despite them wanting and believing everyone should be. Also, you have support from us. When you joined the Gaang, that didn't mean you got to laugh with us and walk with us or whatever else. But it also means you got a shoulder to cry on. Katara can be rather inspiring. Aang is always looking at the bright side of things. Suki knows how to be tough."

"Sokka is protective.", Suki teased. It lightened the mood of the den swiftly.

 Said teen rolled his eyes. "It's in my nature."

"It's okay though. I like it.", Zuko voiced. He looked down at the carpet, his mind now in debates. He made his decision on what he was going to do Monday, but he realized that in order to do it, he should allow that support in further. "So... if I asked you guys to accompany me somewhere, you'll do it?"

"Yeah. Just as long as it's legal.", Aang offered.

 Zuko looked back at Sokka. The tanner boy caught that spark in his eyes. "Zee?"

"I'm going to do it. However, I think I might need you to tag along."

* * *

Monday couldn't have come sooner.

He wanted... **_needed_** to get this over with before the anticipation tore at him. Classes went by slower, but the day was passing by so quickly. Time was so screwed up today. Iroh mentioned it would feel that way when he would go through something so... nerve wrecking.

"Nephew."

Zuko had stopped by Iroh's office once the last bell of the day rung. Seeing his uncle gave him comfort before he had to see his brother.

"Hm?"

Iroh got up and walked over to the younger, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stop by the Jasmine Dragon after the talk with your father. I know it won't be an easy one, but I think I could help stimulate all the stress he may give you with a game of Pai Sho and a cup of tea.", he offered.

"Pai Sho does good great, Uncle. Thank you.", Zuko smiled, a tad bit. He hugged the elder, sighing. "I don't find it surprising that he didn't want any of the family there. Even Azula."

"That's Ozai for you."

Zuko pulled back, glancing up. "Yeah. Although he never said anything about friends."

"You have good ones. Very good ones."

"They are. I better get going. I don't think I should hear a lecture about tardiness."

"Good luck."

Zuko left the office, finding Sokka standing close by, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed. When they were close enough, the taller kissed the side of Zuko's mouth before letting their lips linger close together.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Sokka made sure to be close as they wandered off down the hall. Zuko could practically feel the protection radiating off his boyfriend in abundant waves. This one time he didn't mind. Something told him that once Sokka knew more about his life, he was going to turn out like this. At times, it could be silly. But this wasn't one of the times it wasn't. He was firm... serious. Guarded. He just didn't want Zuko to hurt anymore than he already did.

"I can't believe this is happening right now.", he mumbled as the couple approached Sokka's car. Katara, Aang, Toph and Suki were already in the back, talking among themselves. Zuko got into the passenger seat, the anxiety returning. Katara had noticed, reaching forward and touching his arm.

"We're your cheerleaders right now, Zuko."

"I know. And I couldn't ask for nothing more."

"I forgot my pom-poms.", Toph piped up.

"Wait... did we need to bring pom-poms?", Aang asked, joking but his face shifted in confusion for acting.

Zuko chuckled, Sokka rolling his eyes as he backed out the lot. "Leave it to you all to bring something bright out of this."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually thought I would have this chapter up sooner, but it's here now!
> 
> Also, by the time of posting this up, I have Suki and Zuko's aesthetics up. Check it out in the next work!

The ride was longer than he thought it would be, yet the upside to that was it gave him moments to collect his words and emotions. He didn't want to seem too expressive around Ozai, but not too lifeless either. For once, he wished he was his sister. Azula had a gift of being composed. She's always right on point with how she carried herself.

However, he wasn't his sister.

He wasn't Azula and never will be.

Something he was sure to remind his father.

"I can't believe you used to live here. Your house you live in now is pretty big, but this... this is mammoth.", Aang piped up from the backseat, Katara and Suki just as amazed when Zuko's childhood home came into view.

It was rather massive, castle-like really. The coloring was in dark tones, reds, browns and a hint of black and gold. A gate stood proudly in front, constructed by black iron. Just through the bars was greenery, neatly trimmed... perfect. The dash of vegetation surrounding the house and the fountain was the only thing that made the place less... horrifying.

Sokka drove closer to the gate, but Zuko placed a hand on his, stopping him. The tanner boy gave a look, eyebrow raised.

"Just park here.", Zuko said, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out the car and heading for the gate. The others watched him, filing out and following him. They watched him stop at the gate's entrance, punching in four numbers in the dial pad. The iron bars parted seconds later, allowing entrance. Zuko didn't wait a second later before he rushed past, not caring to take the gravel walkway and splitting into the grass, passing the fountain. The others followed closely behind as they quickly as they could. Sokka managed to be by his side as he made it to the front door.

Out of instinct, Zuko reached for the doorknob, suddenly remembering that it could possibly be locked. He didn't live here anymore, this place of nightmares. He knocked on it, waiting and allowing Sokka to hold his hand. Moments later, the door opened, revealing a woman. Middle-aged, dark hair tied in a tight, yet classy bun, dark eyes and adorning a simple black sweater and slacks with matching black heels. She held a briefcase in her hand, giving the teens a clue she held some professional position.

She stared at them, her gaze concentrating firmly on Zuko before she spoke. "Your father is in his study." Her tone soft, yet stern.

"Thank you.", Zuko replied, just as stale.

She stalked past them and out to a black sleek car, taking her leave.

The group continued on, following Zuko further in. Sans Toph, they marveled at the dark, ivory and golden interior decoration. The spacing was indeed large, giving them a sense of haunt and loss.

"Jeez. Zuko, how did you live here?", Katara questioned as they approached a elongated red carpeted hall.

Zuko shook his head. "I didn't. I roamed. I slept. I didn't _**live**_ here."

"Oh."

Eventually, they stopped at dark reddish brown double doors with golden handles. Zuko stood there, staring at it. Sokka took hold of his hand, kissing his cheek.

"You can do this, babe. We're right here with you."

Katara took to his other side, hugging him. "If you need us to, we'll go in with you."

"Thank you. But... I want to go in there alone."

"That's fine, Zuko. We'll be out here.", Aang assured, Suki and Toph nodding.

Zuko gave them all a smile. He knew right then and there that he made the right choice of letting Toph talk to him that day.

He exhaled, grabbing hold of the handles. He gave them one last look before opening the doors.

* * *

He dreamed of this. And when he did, it was a nightmare. Every time he faced his father, he could only recognize fear.

 But somehow now that he was standing on the other side of the room, staring back at the man, he didn't feel that fear.

He felt confidence.

Ozai sat in his dark burgundy office chair as if it was a throne. He stared back at his eldest child, hands clamped together and settled on his desk.

"Zuko, I'm pleased to see you made it."

Zuko didn't reply, not having anything to say because he didn't want to say anything back. Ozai gestured to one of the chairs for him to sit in. The teen declined with a small shake of his head. Ozai didn't appear fazed by it, just expressionless and stern. He continued.

"You're probably curious about why I called you here."

"A little curious.", Zuko answered blandly, stoic.

"I called you here because I have something very essential to discuss with you. About your future."

Zuko thought back to Toph's words Saturday night. How parents wanted what was best for their children.

"About my future?"

"Yes." Ozai stood up, stalking over to where Zuko stood. The teen could make out something unreadable on his father's face. It was calculating, nothing new. "Your future. Your life and role in the family business."

It sounded odd to hear the word 'family' out of Ozai's mouth.

It didn't sound meaningful. Just... professional and down to the point as usual.

Shame to hear such an innocent word be said in such a harsh manner. But what did he expect? Of course, Ozai was like that.

Zuko eyed the older man for a while before he spoke.

"You want me to take over.", he stated, knowing it was true.

"Of course. You'll be starting preparations this upcoming summer. After high school, you'll be attending the university our forefathers went to. You'll obtain the degrees necessary to be head of the company by the time you're 21."

That was a demand. A plan. 

And a cruel, unusual punishment.

 It did nothing but cause a rip of dread and anguish in Zuko that this man, his father was trying to set him a life that he never played a part in.

"No.", he breathed, surprisingly not shaking. He thought he would out of fear, but he was reminded he didn't have to be scared anymore.

Ozai narrowed his eyes, his body becoming rigid at the defiance.

"What?"

"I said no. I can't do any of that."

Zuko didn't back down when Ozai stepped closer, appearing just as angered as he has numerous times in the past.

"Zuko, I don't think you're in the position to defy me. I'm still your father, boy."

"So now you want to be my father?!", Zuko hissed, crossing his arms tight over his chest. "Now you want to be play parent?! You didn't care to do that for the past 16 years! And now you want to... you want you try and say I should and can do with my life?!"

His heart rate began to elevate and he swore his skin seem to heat from the frustration he was suddenly enraged with.

"It's not fair and never been fair!"

"Life and people who idolize it aren't fair, Zuko. That is lesson that is to be known.", Ozai growled.

"I know this. I know life and people aren't fair. Not everything is sunshine. I _**grew up** _ knowing this because of you! You didn't caught me how to ride a bike or how to play catch, but you were an excellent teacher on how cruel the world is! All you ever did was _**abuse**_ me! Me and my family! And yet you want me to live out on your legacy by owning the business I don't want!"

Zuko grunted, subconsciously biting his nails into the sleeves of his jacket.

"All you ever did was treat me and my mother... even your own brother with disgust." He threw his arms up abruptly, his hands coming down and slapping down on his thighs. "Like we meant nothing to you. And yet, there was still some love in our hearts for you! It's so unbelievable and absurd, but it takes a **_human being_** to have some bit of hope that things will turn around. It must kill you, doesn't it?"

Before he could think about it, his feet moved, storming him closer to Ozai who didn't say or do anything out of trying to stay collected and bafflement that his son was yelling at him. The only person to have.

"It just kills you to see us happy and not groveling at your feet in mercy, huh? Well, it's going to keep happening because I'm going to go that door and not turn back here unless it's on my own terms. I'm done falling behind you."

Zuko turned on his heel, marching to the doors only to stop with his hands on the handles when his father spoke.

"You're not given the choice, Zuko. Whether or not you like it, you will do as I say. It's what's best for you, child."

The term huffed, hanging his head and shaking it. Turning, he let out a broken laugh.

"Right. Because you've always known what's best for me. You've always known what's best for me, my mom and my sister. Which, by the way, I'm actually kind of shocked you didn't ask to run the company. She's always been your favorite." Zuko crossed his arms again, looser. "Then again, now that she's not even under your thumb anymore you had to turn back to the one child you always brought fear into." He let out another laugh, running fingers through his dark hair, moving some of it out of his sight. He wanted to have a clear eye-to-eye contact with Ozai while standing up to him. To show him he didn't have Zuko under his command anymore. "I'm so flattered at the'proposal', but I'm gonna have to decline. I refuse to revert back to that broken little boy you hurt and and struggle under that harsh treatment."

At this point, Zuko found himself at a stoplight for a mental break. He was starting to have a headache, however his chest didn't feel compressed anymore. His skin still felt boiling hot and his heart still ached from racing, but it felt more like a fire that he finally let emerge. A fire to show his strength.

Once more, he turned away, getting to open the doors even as Ozai demanded him to come back. Zuko stopped again, but this time to say something that he knew will get under the tyrannical man's skin.

"You might be my father, but ironically your brother raised me like his own son and at home I have a dad you treats me like his own blood. That company may be worth billions, but what they have given me holds a lot more value than any paper. Compared to them, you're just sinful pricing. You can't put a price on what's needed most. Good morals, faith and love, Ozai."

And with that, he slammed the door, decided that it was best he never stepped foot there again.

* * *

It worried him.

It worried them immensely from when they heard the shouting to the quiet ride to the Jasmine Dragon.

Zuko didn't say a word, sitting in the passenger seat of Sokka's car and now between his boyfriend and Suki.

Iroh has brought his nephew some tea before leaving him to give him some time. He knew that the younger would come to him on his own.

Toph, Aang and Katara had sat on the other side of the booth with orders of their own. Aang and Katara barely touched their and Toph had been drinking her iced tea from anticipation.

It took a good twenty minutes for Zuko to finally make some noise, being a sigh. With his elbows propped on the table, he ran fingers through his hair.

"I... I did that...", he breathed, looking up.

They noticed the tears adorning the corners of his eyes, slowly going down his cheeks in a rhythm. And they weren't of pain or sadness. Or even fright.

"I actually stood up to him. I told him that I was done."

Those tears were of relief.

Zuko sounded happy, like genuinely happy.

"That sounds truly epic, Zee.", Toph praised and meaning it. She had been there, hearing every word Zuko had hollered. Being blind, her hearing was sharp. The moment reminded her of herself when she confronted her parents. "You proved that you weren't a scared little boy anymore."

"It was both scary and yet, I felt nothing but pride for you, Zuko.", Katara agreed, smiling at him.

"Dear Agni, I thought I was just going to crumple and give up right then. But the moment I looked at his face, it... It seemed like a switch clicked on. I got a sudden boost of confidence and the gall to finally tell him that I didn't want to be his puppet anymore. I felt free."

Zuko had turned to Sokka, putting his arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Sokka hugged him back, embracing him around his waist and feeling tears wetting the skin on the crook of his neck. He didn't mind it. Just more pleased that Zuko finally felt good about himself.

"Sokka, thank you. Thank you so much.", he said, his voice muffled a little.

They watched as Sokka's face looked close to being in tears, too.

It was sweet, pure really.

Zuko was able to find comfort in Sokka.

Able to feel vulnerable and like a person with his boyfriend.

"Zuko, babe, you know I care for you."

Sokka was awarded with a deep kiss on his lips, Zuko pouring just how grateful he was into it.

He didn't care that they were in public, just that he had a good boyfriend that he was thankful for.

"Whoa. Okay, okay. Zuko, Sokka. Too much.", Aang teased, feeling that it was safe enough to know now that Zuko was certainly okay.

Said teen pulled away from the kiss first, smiling.

"Sorry. I just... Is this how it feels when you finally let go of all the anguish that's been tormenting you for years?"

"Like you can't stop crying, your body feels light and having a smile is your default for a while? Pretty much.", Suki chuckled, patting Zuko's shoulder when he settled back down.

"I like it. It feels... nice."

"It also looks good on you, Zuko.", Katara added. "We're so glad that you can still smile."

"I don't have to fake it. I... I really am grateful that I met you all. That... you accepted me."

"Well... we're glad, too."

"This calls for some victory dessert. Lu Ten!", Toph suddenly decided, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

The group had jumped from it, watching Lu Ten come from the back and to their table.

"Damn it, Toph. You do not have to shout."

"Had to be clear you were here. Anyways, bring us a dozen of assorted cupcakes. I'm paying."

"Anything to not have you disturb the costumers."

"Fight me."

* * *

 

A week had passed since then.

Despite all the joy Zuko felt during that time, there was a nagging feeling that someday Ozai may to sabotage his and his family's lives.

For now though, he wasn't going to worry much over it because knowing he had support from his family, friends and boyfriend was enough to put him at ease.

"Zuzu! I need your help!"

Looking up from the book he was reading to Kiyi, both of them caught sight of Azula coming at them.

"Yes, Lala?"

"I can't believe you are still sticking to that. Anyways, I can't seem to find my black jacket. Have any of you seen it?"

"Nuh uh.", Kiyi answered, shaking her head. "But we can help you find it!"

"That would be great, Kiyi."

Zuko was glad that Azula was able to form a connection to their half-sister. Of course, it started off shaky, Azula not clear on how to approach the girl, but eventually, the two was able to be sisters.

It made him realize that Ozai didn't break Azula enough to result in her being just as inhumane as he was. Which was a relief.

The three of them headed upstairs, checking in each room until Kiyi shouted from Zuko's that she founded the missing clothing.

"Oh my Agni, Zuko! Did you take my jacket?"

Smugly, facing innocence, Zuko shrugged.

"I may have forgotten I borrowed it. But hey, you took my sweatshirt."

Azula was about to comment before nodding. "Touché, brother."

"What are you crazy kids up to? I see that one you thrown the extra towels out the closet. But I did find my missing tsungi horn.", another voice piped up.

They watch Iroh walk into the room, looking amused.

"Oh, we were looking for Azula's jacket.", Kiyi replied.

"Found it and we will pick up those towels.", Azula followed in.

"And Mom hid your horn. It was for your own good, Uncle.", Zuko finished with no shame.

Iroh looked betrayed. "I thought you loved it when I played. I'm getting better."

"You are, but still for your own good."

"He's right, Uncle. For your own good. Anyways, I'm going out with the girls. Kiyi, would you like to come along?", Azula offered.

"Yup!"

The girls files out of the room, leaving Zuko and Iroh smiling after them.

"I'm pleased that Azula accepted Kiyi. She looks... happy."

Happy.

That word has became a favorite as of late, but it did became a likeable one.

Zuko nodded, agreeing.

"I am, too." He paused for a moment, suddenly remembering his words to Ozai a few days ago. "Hey, Uncle?"

Iroh turned to him, curiosity in his amber eyes.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"I... I just want to thank you for being there with me all these years. I don't think I have before. You've treated me like your own child even when you have one of your own already. You lessened the pain in my life before I got Mom back and before I got friends. And I love you. I don't think I would have ever made it without you."

Zuko hugged him then, exhaling contentedly when Iroh hugged him back.

He pulled away after a while, keeping his hands on the younger's shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"I care very much for you, Zuko. I did always saw you as my own child and I'm very proud of you. Me, Ursa, everyone. My brother missed out on seeing you grow into this wonderful strong young man, but I am honored to not have. I love you, too."

The two walked out Zuko's room, Iroh picking up his instrument he left against the wall in the hall.

"Now, let's go play this in front of Ursa."

"She is gonna kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it took me six months to finish this...  
> But at least I have it finished!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I made Appa a dog and Momo a cat.  
> Look I liked the idea and I'm sticking to it. I just got back on coffee.  
> Anyways...  
> Once more, I really don't think I'm good at angst, however I'm willing to try to write it. Practice, my peeps. Practice.  
> I did add some elements of humor, because well... I'm used to writing humor. And somehow I can mix humor with another genre and it fits, I guess? I'll just let you be the judge of that.  
> Also, I'm sticking to Zuko calling Azula 'Lala' for reasons.  
> I recently finished reading a fic where he calls her 'Zula' and I actually didn't think of that nickname. (I read the fic like days after I wrote that part.)  
> And I wanted a really silly nickname that just didn't seem Azula, you know? Like an ironic nickname.  
> Lala, Zuzu.  
> See? Both silly yet adorable. (Yes, I'm aware Lala is very common.)  
> Oh! Let me share something really funny with you all.  
> My sister (who I call Zee) and I were talking about our fav moments in ATLA and she stumbled across Zuko's name and accidentally called him 'Zuka'. I just grinned at her, since I know she's unaware she said a ship name. And when one of our younger siblings were shouting she literally asked, "Who are you yelling to?" I kid you not. She realized that though.
> 
> Also, I decided to make this a two-parter because I couldn't finish this all before it got deleted. At least, I get to expand on this more. First part, the problem. Second part, what happens and the aftermath of it. You know? I'll try to have the second part up as soon as I can though.


End file.
